Jack Frost Guardian of Fun
by Superwholockgirl001
Summary: Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun. He is also the newest and youngest member of The Guardians. Its been around a year since Pitch Black was dragged away by his own nightmares. But now his back sooner than Man in Moon himself anticipated, and he's after Jack Frost. He has one goal destroy Jack Frost. With the Guardians trying their best, its all up to Manny himself. Sequel up.
1. Introduction

# Jack Frost Guardian of Fun #  
Prologued

My name is Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun. One year ago I joined the Guardians. There is Santa Clause aka North, the leader of the guardians and the Guardian of Wonder. The Easter Bunny aka Bunnymund or Bunny The Guardian of Hope. The Tooth Fairy aka Tooth The Guardian of Memories. Last is Sandman aka Sandy The Guardian of Dreams. Sandy is also the first Guardians choosen by The Man in Moon. The Man in Moon is the one who guides us and chooses us. He chosed me 300 years ago to be Jack Frost. That was all he ever told me about my life until I opened my tooth box. I found out a little about my old life. What I learned was that I had a little sister (who's name I still don't know) and I died saving her. That is why The Man in Moon chosed me and brought me back as Jack Frost. 300 years later The Guardians needed my help to defeat The Boogeyman aka Pitch Black. He has the same powers as Sandy but the only difference is that Sandy brings good dreams while Pitch brings nightmares. We deafeted him though. During those few days of fighting Pitch I also got my first believer. Pitch gained his ability to turn dreams into nightmares during this few days. If you are a Guardian you need believers. If they stop believing in you, you fade away.


	2. Pitch Returns

"CHAPTER 1: Pitch Returns"

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the workshop. I grabbed my staff which was leaning against the wall. I open the door and walked out to the workshop. I hear the laughter again. I follow it to North's office. I walk in to find Sandy and North talking. Well North is laughing while Sandy is laughing but with no noise coming out cause he doesn't talk.

"Jack! I hope I didn't wake you up." Said North to me.

"No not at all. Hey Sandy. So what's so funny?"

"Nothing just that Sandy is telling one of his stories. You should hear them someday ."

Yeah I would love to. Well I'm going to Burgress. I promised Jamie I would go see him today."

"Ok but be back in time for the meeting."

"Ok." I walked outside. I called the wind and flew of to Burgress. I landed on a rooftop on one of the houses. I put some icicles on it. Then I heard Jamie's laugh. I flew down to his house. "Hey Jamie."

"JACK!" He ran towards me and hugged me. I knelt down and hugged him back.

"How have you been?" I asked Jamie. Remember when I told you about believers well this is Jamie my first believer.

"Oh I've been great. Thanks for the snow day."

"Anytime. Well I have to go there's a snow storm due in Alaska."

"Ok but promise you'll be back?"

"I promise" Jamie hugged me and then I was off.

_It was pitch black. Nothing was visible. Then there was an evil laughter._

_"Well what do I have here." Said a mysterious voice. Then there was deep inhale._

_"I smell fear." Then in the distance where these yellow eyes._

_"Pitch"_

_"Jack. Oh how I love your fear."_

_"What do you want Pitch?"_

_"The same thing I wanted a year ago. For you to join me. There's nothing that goes better than the darkness and the coldness. So what do you say Jack?"_

_"I say you can forget about it. I will never join you Pitch. You can bet on that."_

_**"YOU WILL JOIN ME JACK FROST! EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO AFTER THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE! NO MATTER WHAT!"**_

_He launched himself forward to attack me._

I woke up taking big breaths. It was nightmare. Forget about

that Pitch was back. I got up grabbed my staff and ran to North's office. I barged in.

"Jack what's wrong?" The big jolly man said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Pitch is back."

"He can't be back its only been a year."

"He came to me in my dream."

"Are you sure it was Pitch and not just a regular dream." I never thought of that. But the dream it was so real. I would just have to investigate on my own.

"Jack?"

"Your right maybe it was just a dream. "I walked back to my room. It couldn't have been a dream. I know it wasn't. I would just have to investigate.

***************************†********************** *******

I landed in the forest where Pitch's lair last was. He might off moved it but it was the only clue and lead I had. I walked up to the hole and dropped into it. It was the same way as last time.I I walked in and found myself in what seemed like and endless maze.

"Pitch! We need to talk!"

"Stop yelling your goanna give me a headache."

I quickly turned around and saw Pitch emerging from the shadows. I quickly got myself into a fighting stance with my staff pointed at Pitch. "Stop threating my family." Pitch started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You come in here and tell me not to threaten your family. I'll stop threating the ones you love when you join me. Until then I would keep an eye on them." Pitch disappeared but was still laughing.

"Pitch if you get anywhere near them you will regret it."

"So Jack who should I start with first? North? Bunny? Tooth? Sandy? No they can defend themselves. How about Jamie?"

"You stay away from Jamie he has nothing to do with this!" Pitch started laughing once again.

"Then join me."

"I already told you I'm never gonna join you."

"Well then I'll just have to go know." Pitch then appeared in font of me. "Let the game begin." Before I could take action Pitch was gone. I called the wind and flew as fast as I could to Jamie's house.

When I got to Jamie's house nobody was there the house was empty. Then in the corner of Jamie's room was a shadow from which Pitch came out of. I got ready to attack him.

"Too bad Jamie isn't here I wanted to have some _fun_. Oh well to the next person. Who should we go after next?"

"We? There is no _we_ Pitch. There never will be a _we_."

"That hurts Jack. Oh well see you around Jack." Pitch had disappeared. I need to make sure the guardians are ok.

"Wind take me home." I flew back to the pole where I found everyone sitting in North's office. I barged in breathing heavily.

"Jack where have you been?" It was North asking me as always.

"I was..."

"You where?"

"I was at Burgress"

"Big surprise there." This time it was Bunny.

"Wait you've been in Burgress for 2 days?"

"2 days? I've only been gone for a few hours."

They all looked at me with confused faces. It couldn't have been 2 days I left this morning. I looked at a clock that was on the wall. Its only 7:16 pm. So I've been gone for around 5 hours. But they say I've been gone for 2 days.

"Where have you been Jack? We sent out a search party yesterday when you didn't show up for the meeting."

"Ok sorry I lost track of time."

"For 2 days?" This time it was Bunny.

"_Looks like they don't trust you Jack_" I turned around and saw that there was nobody there. I looked back at the guardians. They looked at me in confusion.

"Are you ok Jack?" This time it was Tooth.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought I heard a voice."

"What did it say?" North asked.

"Nothing it's okay. I'm just gonna go to my room." The Guardians said goodbye and I left. I laid down on my bed. Why do they think I've been gone for 2 days? It's only been a few hours. And that voice where had it come from?

_"Jack I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice. Seen as to how you were just with me_." Then there was laughter.


	3. And so it Begins

Chapter 2: And so it begins

"Pitch get out of my head!" I didn't notice but I was talking out loud.  
_" Why should I? This is fun now we can talk all the time and I'll listen to all your conversations. As you already saw"_

"How are you in my head?"

_"Its call magic my dear Jack."_

"Just get out!"At this moment Tooth walked in my room.

"Jack who are you talking to?"

_"If you tell them you will regret it."_

"No one Tooth. I was just...thinking out loud." Tooth flies over and sits on my bed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The past few days."

"Wich you don't remember."

"I do remember them I was at Burgress the whole time."

"Ok Jack I believe you." She stood up and left.

_"She doesn't believe ,you none of them do."_

"Just get out of my head." I put my staff against the wall and layed down on my bed. And I fell walked back in. The Guardians were talking about Jack and how he's been acting strange.

"Tooth how is Jack?"

"Well.."

"Spit it out already mate."

"He was talking to himself. I heard him talking and I went inside the room and there was nobody there."

" I think 300 years of loneliness has made him crazy."

"Bunny its not funny. This is serious. We just have to keep a closer eye on him." Phil one of the yetis barged in the room and started saying gibberish.

"What is he saying North?"

"Nightmares! In Jack's room!"The Guardians ran to Jack's room. They barged in and found Jack sleeping while a nightmare was reaching for his staff.

"Jack look out!" Jack woke up and saw the 4 Guardians with there weapons ready. He looked next to him and saw the nightmare holding his staff.

"My staff!" Jack reached for it but the nightmare was already gone.

_"Thank you for the lovely gift Jack."_

"Pitch your gonna pay for this." Jack got up from his bed when he felt his insides being crushed. Jack screamed in pain. The Guardians ran to his side.

"Jack what's wrong?" It was Tooth."Its Pitch he has my staff."

_"And I plan on having fun with it "_

"I need my staff back."

"Why its just a piece of wood."

_"oh Jack you never told them. Seems like Jack Frost has some trust issues. I wouldn't blame you seen as to how you did spend 300 years alone."_

"Most of my powers come from my staff. Also whatever happens to my staff I feel it."  
_" Like this." _Then I heard a loud crack in my head and It felt like I was hit by a truck. I screamed louder then last time."We need to find Pitch before anything else happens to Jack. Tooth you stay with Jack."

"No." They all looked at me." I'm not staying here."

_"Oh please Jack."_ The I heard a scratching sound. And some cuts appeared in my arm. I winced as the cuts grew._"Oh that's new"_

"He only wants me. Not you. Plus its my staff not yours."

_"How touching. Even when your defensless you still try to protect them. This wouldn't have happened if you just joined me."_

"But they would all be dead." I whispered as low as I could so none of them heard me. "Please North let me go."

_"All though you are right Jack. You should let the Guardians come."_

"Jack-"

"No! I'm not letting you guys go after Pitch because he has my staff. Its mine so I will go after it." Then I heard another cracking sound and once again I felt my insides been crushed. I screamed in pain again."Please guys."  
"Sandy knock him out." Said North. Sandy stepped forward and spilled some of his golden dream sand on Jack.

"No guys please." And Jack fell asleep.

"Hope fully the dream sand will help with the pain as well now for the plan really simple. We go in and get Jack's staff by all means necessary. Tooth you stay here with Jack in case he wakes up. Now let's go."

* * *

"I was expecting one of you to come but not the 3 of you."

"Well obviously you expected wrong mate."

_"Don't hurt them Pitch. Or-"_ It was Jack's voice inside Pitch's head. _"Or what? You'll hurt me?"_ Pitch snickered.  
Bunnymund's ears heard it."Oi, what's so funny mate?"

"Should I tell them or will you? Well seeing as to how you are sleeping you can't really tell them."

"What are you talking about?" North and the other Guardians were looking at Pitch with confusion.

_"Pitch leave them out of this."_

"Oh no this is just to much _fun_. Aren't you having fun Jack?"

"Jack? Ok I think he has officially lost it." Sandy did some images with his golden sand saying 'Pitch is officially crazy'

"Um Pitch, Jack isn't here."said North.

"Physically. But mentally he is let me show you." Right when pitch said that black sand started to transform itself into a started to wince in pain. Tooth flew over to his bed side. "Jack?" Then Jack's chest stopped moving up and down. Tooth quickly checked for a pulse. She heard his heart beat. But it was beating slowly."Jack"The black sand had turned into a black figure of Jack. The Guardians all looked in awed at the figure before them.

"Pitch. What did you do to me?" It was Jack's voice. "Jack?"

"North help me!"

"Pitch what did you do?" North took a step towards Pitch, but he was stopped by Nightmares. "Oh not much really, just transferred Jack's soul in to this nightmare sand body."

"You did what!?" Exclaimed Bunny


	4. Nightmare Jack

Chapter 3: Nightmare Jack

"Oh you Guardians are so...*fun*." Pitch started chuckling. I looked at the guardians . Their faces were those filled with anger,sadness,and fear. I looked towards Pitch and saw that he knew that the Guardians were afraid. Afraid of loosing me.

"You sense that Jack? That is the fear that's coming out of your fellow Guardians. They are afraid." Pitch inhaled deepely. "Ah. The wonderfull smell of fear." "Pitch if you hurt them in anyway I will personaly make sure you never see the world again." My voice was filled with anger.

"Oh Jack enough with the threats already they aren't gonna help you." "Pitch let Jack go and give us his staff."

"You mean this thing?" Pitch showed them my staff. It already had cracks on it.

"Yes that thing" said North. I looked at North. Then I felt somethong weird. Something was happening to my body. Then I noticed there weren't any nightmeres around. My eyes widen. Well my nightmare sand eyes widen.

"Guys its a trap!" I screamed at the 3 Guardians that where here. Pitch looked at me eyes filled with fury. Bunny then realized what I was talking about.

"Tooth! The North Pole! This was all a diversion! We have to go mate!" North looked at me. I nodded and they were off. Pitch looked at me and I glared back at him. "Once your body is here I will transfer you back to it but on one condition."

"Let me guess. I have to join you."

"Or you will stay in this nightmare body you are in now wich suits you well Jack."

"Id rather keep my friends safe than join you."

"Very well" he turned around."you have exactly 2 hours."

"For what?"

"For your end. This nightmare body won't last for long Jack."

"So if I say yes you win if I say no you win." Sadness was starting to fill my voice. If I died then Pitch would surely attack the Guardians. If I say yes who knows what Pitch will do not to me but to everyone else. Life as a Guardian wasn't easy, but it was worth it if it meant protecting the children of the world and my family, then, I would have to say " I'll do it." Pitch turned around. A group of nightmares came in carrying my lifeless body. "I'll join you. On one condition." Pitch was now looking at me with of face of confusion. "And what would that be?"

"We don't go after my family." Pitch chuckled. "Of course. If that's what it takes. You have a deal Jack. Then I saw darkness once again. I opened my eyes to find myself once again in my body. I stood up. Then the pain was back. I stood up carefully. Pitch gave me my staff back. I took and used it to balance myself. "You mess up and you will regret it. Understood?" I nodded. "Good."

* * *

North, Bunny, and Sandy walked in to the workshop to find it trashed luckily Christmas had been 1 week ago. Phil came up to them and started talking gibberish again. Bunny went to the room where they had left Tooth to watch over Jack. He found Tooth flying around frantically but no Jack.

"Tooth?" Tooth turned around.

"Bunny! They took him. They took Jack." Tooth was talking fast.

"Who took Jack?" Although he already knew the answer to the question.

"The nightmares. But why?"

"Tooth Pitch has Jack trapped in a fake body made of nightmare sand." Tooth gasped at this. North came in and saw that Jack's body was gone he already knew about it since Phil had told him. Sandy floted along side him. The guardian of dreams had a sad face on. They had failed at keeping Jack safe. They had lost there youngest guardian to Pitch.

"This is all my fault." It was North speaking. "Jack told me about Pitch coming back. He had seen it in a nightmare. But I didn't listen."

"Its not your fault only mate. All of us are to blame."

"Bunny is right. We are Jack's family. We should of listen to him." Phil came rushing in. Once againg he was talking gibberish. "Man in moon!" They all ran to the globe room where the moon's light started shinning through the window. "Manny! Its been a while my friend." Said North. "I have bad news my friend. Pitch has Jack." The moon's light then started creating a shadow. It showed Burgress and then a lake. "What about this lake mate?" Then the clouds covered the moon once again. The Guardians all looked at each other. All of them wondering the same thing. What was so important about the lake in Burgress.

* * *

I screamed in pain as Pitch kicked my ribs again. Pith had been torchering me for weeks. "You must understand Jack this is what your punishment will be like when you disobey me. Now will you do what I say?"

"Y-yes" I was starting to give up. I have been here for weeks. The Guardians haven't come. I haven't heard anything from them. "Good. Let's go Jack. Its time to spread some fear." I stood up carefully. All this time all Pitch had been doing was planing. Nothing else. I stood next to Pitch and let the shadows engulf me. I'm still not used to the whole shadow transportation thing. We appeared in Burgress near the lake. It was really quiet. And it looked like snow hasn't fallen in a while because you could see the grass. "Ok Jack time to get to work. You know what to do."

I closed my eyes and let myself get lifted by the wind. I felt my power rise. My eyes started glowing. Just when I was about to release it I heard a familiar voice. It sounded so close.


	5. The Fight

Chapter 4: The fight

"Jack just give them a sneak peek." My eyes stopped glowing. I nodded and only let a little bit of my powers go. The wind starting getting stronger, the temperature started dropping, lots of snow started falling,and then once started falling along with the snow.

North was visiting the lake in Burgress when a snow storm started. He looked up and saw Jack right in the center.  
"He's gotten strong hasn't he?" North turned around and saw pitch with 2 nightmares.

"Pitch your making him do this?"

"Oh this? This is just the beginning. Fear will engulf the world. I will be feared. I will be believed in." Right at this moment North charged at Pitch. But when he was about to reach him something got in front of him and blocked him. North eyes were wide open now. Confusion was written all over his face. Then he noticed the bruises that were covering Jack's body.

I pushed North back. He looked at me his eyes were wide. Shock,confusion and anger were written all over his face. Pitch walked up to me. He put his arm on my shoulder. As if congratulating me. I shook his hand away. "Jack" it was Pitch talking this time "why don't you show North the powers that I have given you." I turned towards Pitch "No. We had a deal."

"As I remember our deal was that I wouldn't go after your family. Not the Guardians. So with that said attack North or else." More nightmares appeared. North got into fighting position. I took a step back and raised my staff at Pitch.

"No" Pitch got furious at this moment I felt pain shoot out through my body. I got to my knees screaming in pain.

"Jack!" North ran to my side."what are you doing to him?"

"Jack knows the consequences if he does not obey."

"Leave him alone Pitch!"

"Jack,attack now!"

"No" the pain intensified. I screamed louder this time.

"Fine then I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice. Attack." A nightmares lunged it self at North. North tried to dodge but the nightmare hit him and North fell to the ground. He tried to get up but another nightmare got him. I tried to push myself up but another bolt of pain shot through me. I winced. I looked up and saw Pitch laughing. "Fine I'll do it." Pitch turned and knelled down next to me. "What did you say?"

"I'll do it. Just call of the nightmares."

"Fine." The nightmares backed away from North. "Your up Jack." I stood up this time. The pain was still there. I used my staff for support. I walked up to North who was struggling to stand up. I looked North in the eye and he looked back at me. "I'm sorry North."

"No worries, its better this way."

"North, just promise me one thing." North was able to get up on his feet. "Don't try to come after me or save me. I don't want to do this again." Tears started going down my face.

"Attack Jack!" I raised my staff and swung it, the wind flung North against a tree. He fell to the floor. I swung it up and the wind lifted North up in the air. I flung it down and North fell to the ground. I swung it side ways and the wind threw north against a tree that was to his side. North was now unconscious on the floor that was covered in snow. I looked up at Man in moon . _Please tell the Guardians to come get North and please take care of them._

"Good job Jack. But we should work more on it. Come along now we have more fear to spread." I followed behind Pitch. I glanced back and saw North still unconscious.

* * *

Tooth was at the tooth palace giving addresses to the mini fairies when she notice the northern lights up in the sky. She flew out the window with baby tooth and 2 other fairies behind her. Bunny was painting some Easter eggs when one of the stone statues came in. Bunny right away went into the tunnel that said North was already at the North Pole waiting for the other Guardians. He was a the Pole when Manny had told him about North. He had gone to the lake in Burgress and found North unconscious on the floor. He had brought back here where the he was treated in the infirmary. North was still unconscious. Sandy was pacing in midair when Tooth flew in. "Sandy what's wrong? I saw the lights. Did you find Jack? Is he alright? Wait where's North? Is he okay? Did something happen? Do you more information on the lake?"

"Tooth let him explain." It was Bunny. He was hoping his way in. He stopped next to Sandy. Images started forming on top of Sandy made out of his golden dream sand. He showed the moon, then a mouth,then he showed himself, then North, then the he showed and x and the infirmary. "The moon told you North was unconscious?" Sandy nodded.

"Where is he now?" Asked Tooth. Sandy showed the infirmary. They all went there. They walked inside the infirmary. North was finally awake. "Hey mate how you felling?"

"I'm fine do not worry."

"What happened?"

"Pitch. I was investigating the lake. When it started to snow. Jack was creating a storm. Pitch appeared. I went to fight him but Jack stopped me."

"Jack? You saw Jack?"

"Yes Pitch is forcing him to do this." North wanted to tell them about Jack's bruises and how he was being tourcher because he wanted to keep them safe." Pitch made Jack fight me. I didn't fight back." North couldn't bring himself to tell them. Even he was still having trouble accepting it. It was dead silence nobody knew what to say. Until it happened. The wind picked up and the temperature dropped. Then it started snow really hard almost like if it was a blizzard. Just that it wasn't any ordinary storm. Right in the center was someone they knew a bit to well. Pitch standing on a cloud of black sand. But if he was here Jack wasn't to far. The Guardians all raced outside. Jack was no where in sight.


	6. The Light

# Chapter 5: The Light #

"Where is Jack?" Pitch chuckled. "He's learning a new lesson as we speak." The Guardians all looked at Pitch in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Tooth asked as she was hovering next to Bunny and North.

"Let's just say that by the time the lesson is over, Jack will be smarter when it comes to orders."

"What are you doing to Jack you bloody-"

"I wouldn't worry about Jack right now. I would worry more about you." As Pitch said this 2 dozen nightmares appeared.

* * *

All I could feel was pain. Nothing more. Nothing less. Then the pain intensified. It felt like my energy was being drained but it wasn't my energy. It was something else. But what was it. Then my vision started to get blurry. There was a bright flash of light. Then it was all black.

* * *

A nightmare appeared next to Pitch. It said something to him then Pitch was furious."WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" The nightmare backed away in fear. The the Man in Moon's light shined down on a group of nightmares and they turned into golden dream sand. Pitch saw this happened and retreated knowing that the odds weren't in his favor anymore. North looked around and saw that Pitch was no where in sight. Then Manny's light expanded and it turned all the nightmares into golden dream sand. North and the rest of the Guardians looked up at Manny. "What is it old friend?" North stepped forward wanting for a response. Then in the snow an image of Jack was shown and then the words 'missing' and 'unknown source' where whispered into there ears. The Guardians knew what he meant by this. Jack was missing and the Manny didn't know where he was or who took him.

* * *

A figure wearing a leather jacket walked down the sidewalk. He stopped when he saw a figure moving in the shadows of a dirty ally way between two tall buildings.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He walked closer to it. The figure stirred again. "Are you ok?" The figure started to rise. It moved forward. The street's lamp light was now hitting the figures face. The stranger was shocked to see what was in front of him. A teenage boy around the age of 17. With brown hair that had little white parts on it and one brown eye and one blue eye was covered in blood and bruises. He had a blue hoody covered in blood on. He was also wearing brown worn out pants and he had no shoes on. The kid took a step forward and fell on his knees. The man ran forward and catched the kid in his arms before he complety hit the floor. "We gotta get you to a hospital." The man took out his phone and dialled 911. Moments later an abulance had arrived. Two paramedics got out of the ambulance and started to check the kid. They put him on a stretcher and took him away on the ambualence. I got on the abualence with them. I explained how I found him in the alley way like this. We arrived at the hospital and I stayed and waited for any news on the kids condition. What happened to the kid was all over the news in a matter of a few hours. Even with him on the news nobody came in to identify him. A police officer walked up to the stranger. "Hello, I'm officer Ramsey. I would like to ask you a few questions. Mr.?"

"Oh, John."

"Ok John, will you tell me what happened to the kid?"

"I don't know I found him like that. I was on my way to my house when I heard some noises. I walked torwards them and found him the way he is right now. Has his family appeared?"

"No not yet. We are starting to think he's here by himself. But we won't know until he wakes up." John nodded.

"Well that's all thank you for your time." With that the officer left. A few minutes later a doctor came over. "Hello I'm in charge of the 17 year old kid. And you are?"

"I'm John. I was the one who found him."

"Has his family been contacted?"

"So far nothing on his family. How is he?"

"He is doing better than when we first brought him in. He has many cuts and bruises covering his body. Which could lead us to think that he was either abused, jumped, or kidnapped and he escaped. There's really a lot of possibilities. He has lost a lot of blood as well. But he's doing very good and is in recovery as we speak."

"Has he woken up?"

"No he hasn't but he will."

"Can I see him?"

"Only family can see him."

"Ok I understand. Thank you doctor ."

"No problem." The doctor walked a way in the direction he came. John sat back down. He wasn't going to leave until the kid's family came and until he was awake and completely recovered.

* * *

"YOU WILL FIND HIM! I want him alive! If something has happened to him it will be your worthless lives." Pitch was screaming at his nightmares. Then he looked up at the Man in Moon. "I don't know what you did. But I will find him. Jack Frost will be mine. I will do whatever it takes."

North was flying over London. The Guardians were all over the world looking for Jack. He has been missing for almost a day now. Pitch hasn't shown himself either. And their weren't any clues or traces that would lead them to Jack. It was quiet. There were no signs of nightmares or Jack any where.


	7. The Lost Boy

# Chapter 6:The lost boy #

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room that was completely white. There was a machine next to me. It kept on making beeping noises. I tried to stand up but my the room then started spinning. Then it started to hurt. I looked around the room again and noticed a red button next to my bed. I grabbed it. It was red and it didn't really say anything on it. There was nothing suspicious about a red button in a white room with a beeping machine hooked up to me. Yeah nothing at all so what do I have to loose. I pushed the button and nothing happened. Then a few moments later a women in white walks in. She looked startled when she saw me. "Your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital. Somebody found you in an alley all bruised up and hurt. We have been trying to contact your family but we can't seem to find them. Do you know where they are?"

"Um no I don't" She looked at my eyes. Then she looked back down.

"Ok then how are you feeling."

"My head hurts."

"On a scale from 1 to 10 where do you think the pain falls?"

" Um a 10" She looked at my eyes again. And then looked back down.

"Well we will get some pills for your pain but first we'll run some test to make sure everything is fine. What is the last thing you remember?" Then it hit me. I was here in a hospital bed with a beeping machine on me. And no memories. I can't remember anything. I don't even now if I have a family. Or if I should be trusting this person. Wait what? Why shouldn't I trust this person. "I umm... I don't remember."

"Ok its fine if you don't remember what happened."

"No not just that. I don't remember who I am or anything about my life."

"Ok now this is a problem. I'll be right back." She stood up and exited the room. Why did she keep looking at my eyes. I looked around for something that gave a reflection off. Something that would show me what I looked like. I found a small tray next to my bed where the button was. I grabbed it and what looked back at me wasn't normal. There was no way of explaining it. I had brown hair with specks of white on it. My skin was pale. I had a cut on my right cheek. But what stood out the most was my eyes. My right eye was light blue. Kind of like the sky. And my left eyes was brown just like my hair. Now I know why she kept looking at my eyes. I stared at the figure that kept staring at me. I don't know how long I stared at it but it was more than a few minutes. The nurse walked back in with a guy following her. "Hello I'm . I'm in charge of your case. My assistance says that you don't remember anything at all." I put down the tray that I was looking into and saw that the doctor was a tall guy with black hair. I nodded. I didn't feel like speaking. Not after I saw what I looked like."Ok we are gonna run some test on you to see if there's anything else wrong." I snorted at that. The doctor looked at me realizing why it was that I snorted at the comment. "Listen to me. Its not that bad."

"Oh really? Cause I look like a freak. What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know. But we would like to run test to see if we can find out what it is. But we need your permission."  
"N-no test please."

"Ok we understand."

"Has there been any sign of my family?"

"No, but the guy who found you will refuse to leave until he sees you. Want me to bring him in?"

"Yeah it be nice to have some company. And that way I can thank him."

"Ok then we will be back later to run some brain scans. In the meantime we need you to think of a name for yourself we have to call you something during your stay here."

"Ok.""

"Ok then please get some rest or try to." I nodded and the doctor left with the nurse following behind.

"Still no Jack?"

"Nothing, we've checked every where for Frostbite."

"Vhere are you Jack?" The guardians have been looking for Jack non stop. They had to find him before Pitch. Not only that but Jack can be hurt some where. They had no clues that would lead them to Jack. They had asked other spirits and none of them had seen him. Pitch on the other hand is making his final plans. With Jack missing and the Guardians distracted. There is no one to protect the children.

* * *

"What do you want?" A dark voice said. Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "I want a favor. Old friend."  
The figure moved and showed its red eyes.


	8. Jackson

**A/N:IN REPLY TO JACKS SECRET BFF: YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON PROBABLY NEXT CHAPTER OR CHAPTER 10**

# Chapter 8: Jackson #

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Last time you passed out was a 2 days ago. So you sleep well?"

"Well I had this dream."

"Ok. You wanna tell me more about it."

"There were these 2 guys fighting. One was a white haired kid named Jack and the other was a tall guy. It was a really weird dream. But for some reason it felt like-"

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Just forget I mentioned it." We both stayed quiet after that for a while until John spoke up. "So have you chosen a name yet?"

"Um, I was thinking Jackson." Don't ask why I choose that name. It just felt right. "Jackson. Hmm...It has a nice ring to it. Kind of catchy." I smiled at him. "Glad you liked it." The room fell silent again. "Any news on my family?"

"No. Sorry." I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I even have a family."

"How would you like to come with me?" I looked at him shocked. Did he just ask me that? "I mean if you want. I live alone with my wife Jo. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"But my family. What if they do come?" Like they would. I've been here for 2 or 3 weeks now and they still haven't shown up. I mean whats there to think about? "In that case, I will talk to the police and leave my address with them in case they do come." Seemed reasonable enough. Can he even do that? "Can you even do that?"

"My wife is a lawyer I'll see what she can do about it. So what do you say Jackson?" It felt wrong, like I was betraying my family, but what other choice did I have? I nodded "Ok"

"Great, I'll call my wife and talk to the doctor and police." With that he left the room. A few minutes later sleep overtook me.

In my dream I saw the white haired boy again. He was walking along the rooftop of a house. He had his hoodie on. _Theres something that I'm doing wrong." _He walked to the edge of the roof. _"C-Can you just tell me what it is?"_ He leaned on his staff. _"Because I tried everything. And no one ever sees me."_ He looked up at the moon. _"You put me here. The least you could do is tell me." _He looked down for a moment and then back up at the moon. _"__Tell me why?" _He stared at the moon. He took a breath in and and flew off and landed on some power lines. But then I heard the voice again. _Poor little Jack Frost. Alone in the world. _I looked around. Everything started to fade to black. There was nothing in my sight. Not even the boy with white hair. "Who's there?" The man from my previous dream appeared. "You? You attacked the boy with the bird." He looked at me confused. Then it seemed to hit him. He looked at me surprised and the he smirked. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" He started laughing. "Oh this, this even better than I hoped." He was holding something but I couldn't see make out what it was. Then their was a bright light and another voice spoke. _Pitch Black you are not allowed here. Leave or else._ Pitch seemed to think about this at first."Fine but this is not over."

I woke up, to find the doctor and John looking at me. "Oh good your awake. Know John told about your conversation. Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "Ok then, since your parents haven't shown up yet and its been almost 3 weeks. I think I can work something out. But you still aren't healed up enough to let you go. We just wanna make sure nothing else goes wrong during your recovery. We just want to be sure." I nodded once again. "Ok, now before I go, have you been feeling any pain lately?"

"Other than my chest no."

"Ok, have you been eating good lately?"

"Um yeah."He wrote this all down. "Ok, we will get you some medication for your chest." With that he left the room. I looked at John. "So, where do you live?"

"Oh I live here in Burgress. In this nice house with my wife."

"That sounds nice."

* * *

"Do you think Pitch will try something else?" asked a tall person with really skinny legs and a really long staff with what looked like a crystal at the top. "I think he will. The boy is utterly and completely defenseless. Especially in the state he is." said a small chubby man. "We need to find the boy and take him to the place of his rebirth."

"But the Guardians haven't found him yet." The chubby man looked at the tall person. "Then its time we joined the search. Get everything ready Nightlight, we are going back to Earth." They both looked out in to the sky. The stars shinning bright. "Just one question," He looked at the chubby man. "How are we gonna find him?"

"I don't know yet but we will think of something." Manny turned around and walked away.

* * *

**AN: Yep Man in Moon to the rescue! Oh and Nightlight. Pitch you better watch out! *insert evil laugh here* Hehehe. :P Too much? I dont think so! Now Chapter Nine will begin a week later. Jack is just moving in with John and his wife. Wish me luck with that episode. Now good night! Or good day. Or whatever it is when you read this.**


	9. The Nightmare

#Chapter 9: The nightmare #

John opened the door to what is now my new home. I get to start a new life. Literally. Turns out that their is a high chance of my amnesia might be permanent. Worst news I've gotten since I could remember. Witch is only a few weeks. Almost a month actually. A month with no sign of my parents. Anyway, a new start. I also have to go to a thing called school where I am going to learn about stuff. By the way John described it it sounded horrible. I was not looking forward to that. "John is that you?" A women appeared from a room. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me. "Oh you must be Jackson." I nodded. "Welcome to our lovely small but nice home."

"Thank you." I looked around. This house was not small at all. It had stairs. Twirly ones at that. "Well John will show you to your room. The food will be ready in a few." With that she went into another room. "Come on Jack, follow me." _Oh look he called you Jack._ Oh no, the voice was back. I'm going crazy. I followed John down a hallway and into a room. It really didn't have much. It had a drawer, a regular sized bed, a desk, and a TV. "Jo took the liberty of buying some close for you."

"Thank you. For letting me stay here." _Oh, they are so nice._"It was nothing Jack. I always like to help people." I smiled at him. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." I nodded. He left closing the door behind him. _Finally alone at last. _

_Would you get out of my head! Why its so _fun_ being here. _I laid down on my new bed. _Just who do you think you are!_

_I'm glad you asked._

With that my world turned dark. I found myself chained up against a wall. Pitch walked out from the shadows. "You are a hard one to find. Lucky for me all I needed was your staff to torture you."

"Who are you!?" I struggled against the chains. "Oh there's that temper. And is that-" He took a deep breath. "Oh it is. Its been a while since I've smelled your fear. And let just say" He got close to me. "It smells good."

"What type of sick psycho are you?"

"A psycho? No. Sick? No. I am the Boogeyman. I am your worst nightmare Jack Frost. I am Pitch Black. And you my dear boy. Are just another one of my helpless victims." With that Pitch disappeared. In front of me was a brown haired girl. She had brown eyes. "How could you?!" she was mad. Tears were rolling out of her eyes. She was creaming at me. She looked familiar to me. "You left me again! I thought you would always be there for me." I stood quiet. "Say something Jack!"

"I'm...I'm sorry" Why was I sorry? "Your sorry? That's all? Your sorry? You were supposed to be their for me Jack! You promised me! Or have you forgotten that as well." I saw her pick up a sharp pointy stick. She started to make her way towards me. "Well no more Jack. You have failed me for the last time. You are nothing but a liar. You are nothing but-" She stab me with the stick. "Evil." I screamed. The pain was just to much. "Some Guardian you are. You couldn't even keep the promise you made to your own sister." She pulled the stick out from my shoulder. "And here I thought you would be a challenge. But in reality." She stood next to me. "Your nothing but weak and worthless." She turned around. "Tell me Jack. How does it feel to be a mistake. All alone in the world. No friends, no family, no hope of survival." She shrugged. "You should just give up now." She had a small knife in her hand. She threw it and it landed on my left leg. I screamed again. "Don't fight your destiny Jack." The bonds around me tightened more. The girl walked up to me again and removed the knife. "I mean, its hopeless to fight destiny. Its an unbeatable battle. You have no hope of winning." I looked up at her. For the first time our eyes met. And her eyes were full of hatred. "I-I don't K-know wh-what your t-talking a-about."

"Really Jack. Playing the role of the amnesic human won't help you out of this one." Then I felt something tighten around my neck keeping me from breathing. I started struggling for air. "Enough!" Th bonds around my neck were gone. I gasped for air. Pitch walked up to. The little girl had disappeared. "Excuse her, she only supposed to prepare you."

"F-for what?" Pitch smirked. "For what I'm gonna do to you." Everything was now black nothing but Pitch and me chained to the wall. Pitch was holding the staff again. He threw it on the ground and it caught on fire. And I felt it. My body just started burning all over. This time I screamed way louder than before. I was literally being burned to death.

* * *

"Manny! Manny!" Manny ran in the room. "What is it Nightlight?"

"Its happening again." Manny walked over to a little fountain in front of Nightlight. And he saw it. His eyes widen. His newest Guardian was being tortured by none other than Pitch inside his dream.


	10. Revealed

# Chapter 10: Revealed

"Manny can't you do something?" Manny shook his head. "Pitch is blocking me out." They both stared at small fountain. They watched as Jack Frost was tortured. And they couldn't help. Manny moved away from the fountain and looked down at Earth. Then he saw him. The Sandman. "Sandman," Sandy looked up at the moon. "Need you to send a powerful wave of dream sand." Sandy made a question mark above his head. "I shall explain later. But you must hurry their isn't much time." Sandy nodded. Manny walked back over to the fountain and waited to see if his plan would work.

* * *

Pitch laughed darkly. The flames in the staff started to burn out. "I wonder what would happen if I completely destroyed the staff." Jack was now covered in burn marks all over his body. He wasn't screaming anymore. But the pain was still there. Then the black room started to fade away. "Drat, stupid Sandman. Oh well, guess we will have to find out next time." Pitch disappeared along with the dream.

Jackson woke up to find he was still in his new bed. He looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. But at the corner of his eyes he noticed what looked like golden sand fly away. Then there was a knocking on the door. He looked over and saw John walking in. "Dinner is ready." Jack got up and walked out the room. Forgetting about the dream he just had.

* * *

They stared into the fountain and watched as they lost trace of Jack Frost. "It worked." Mim said happily. "Ok now lets get going. We have much work to do."

* * *

"Drats!"

"What now?" Said a female voice. "That darn Sandman gave him a good dream And I was having so much fun."

"Oh, you are so predictable pitch." Pitch turned towards her. She had a long red dress. Long black hair. And red eyed that matched her dress. "Well, I don't see you torturing him while trying to find his location and going undetected from Mim and the Guardians."

"That's because I'm smarter than you." She moved over to the small globe with lights on it. "While you were doing that I was. How do I put it. Having a little fun of my own."

"What did you do now War?" War just looked at Pitch. "Well let's just say that The Guardians will be having their hands full." Then a nightmare brought in a small boy with brown hair and eyes. Pith smiled. "Jamie. What a pleasant surprise." Jamie started struggling against the bonds. "And it doesn't end here. Hate is on his way here. We all want revenge on the Guardians. And what better way to do it than teaming up."

"And with Jack Frost out of the way nothing will stop us."

* * *

A yeti barged in the room were the Guardians were at. He said something in yetti language. "Here?!" North got up quickly and left the room. The rest of the Guardians followed him. North went inside the Globe room. Infront of the panels was Nightlight. "Nightlight!" Nightlight turned around and saw the Guardians. "What a pleasure to have you."

"Thank you North."

"What brings ya to Earth mate?"

"We have a huge problem." Tooth flew over to him. "Is this about Jack?" Nightlight nodded. "So far me and Mim have only seen him when he dreams."

"So he is alive!" Nightlight nodded. "But there's a problem." Sandy made a question mark above his head. "Pitch. He is giving Jack nightmares. And Mim only can't do much to keep them away for long. That's why we need that extra boost of dream sand."

"Have you found out where he is?"

"No, not even Pitch knows where he is. Like I said, we can only see him when he dreams. Mim is searching for Pitch as we speak."

"What do you mean he is searching for him? Is Manny here on Earth as well?" Nightlight nodded again. "Me and Mim will take care of the Jack situation. You need to focus on the children. Because we don't know what Pitch is planing. This could all be a diversion."

"A diversion? What would make you think that?" North asked clearly confused." Recently, War was seen with some of Pitch's nightmare along with Hate." Tooth gasped. "We don't know why, but whatever it is its big. I have to go know. You have to make sure the children are safe." With that Nightlight disappeared.


	11. The End of Jack Frost

**A/N: Umm...stuff stuff stuff. Hehehe. Sorry i'm bored right now. :P The Sequel is up and a forum for it with a contest and role play is also up. so enjoy**

** s/9593005/1/The-Return**

** forum/The-Return-Rp/141649/**

# Chapter 10: The End of Jack Frost #

Jackson walked over to the table. Jo came in with a small cake. "Is that cake?"

"Yep, this is a small welcoming present. The real party is tomorrow." Said Jo as she set it down. "Wow! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." Said Jo. She kissed Jack's forehead and rubbed his back. "So lets have some cake." Jack smiled and nodded. Jo cut out a piece of cake and gave it to Jack.

* * *

Yesterday was the best day I have ever had since getting out of the hospital. Jo had made me a cake. It was so good. After we ate we sat in the living room and watched TV. Right now I'm at the park. I needed some time to think about the dreams I've been having. I wish I remembered my past. I walked by a little girl. She had long blond hair and very bright green eyes. She looked at her mom. "Mommy whats wrong with his eyes?" I frowned. I just kept on walking. I found a was frozen. I walked up to it and sat down on the edge of it. I needed a lot of time to think. Who was Pitch Black? The Sandman? How can a man be made of sand. And that little girl. Who was she? It is all just so confusing.I leaned back on a tree that was near the frozen lake. This place was so beautiful. For some reason I feel safe here. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a bit.

* * *

"Pitch!"

"what is it War?" Pitch said sounding bored. War walked over to Pitch. "Jack Frost, or a boy that looks like Jack Frost has been spotted near the lake." Pitch stood up quickly. The shadows engulfed just like that he was gone.

* * *

"Manny!" Manny turned around and saw Nightlight. "The lake!" Manny flew towards the lake at top speed.

* * *

I heard some rustling. It could be an animal. But then I felt like someone was watching me. I opened my blue eye only to see if I can spot something. I jumped in fear. Pitch was in the other side of the lake. "Jack. Finally I found you. Or well rather my nightmares did." As if on cue a horse made out of black sand was standing next to eyes widen in fear. Not good.I slowly stood up. "Y-Your not real!"

"Oh. Jack I'm hurt that you don't believe in me. But then again. You can see me." Another nightmare appeared. He disappeared. I looked around trying to find him. He then appeared in front of me. He took in a deep breathe in. "Oh how I love our fear Jack." He grabbed me by the neck. "Your fear is the best." He threw me to the lake. I hit the frozen lake hard. I felt the air in my lungs leave. I was now lying in the center of the frozen lake. I looked at Pitch. Now there were nightmares surrounding the whole lake. This is just another bad dream. This is not really happening. "Break the ice." I stared wide eyed at Pitch. Now I was really scared. The nightmares started walking towards me. With each step they would break the ice more. "Finally I will get my revenge. With you out of the way their will be no one to stop me. To stop us. The Dark ages are returning. No one will be able to stop me!" Then a women appeared to his left side. And a guy on his right side. They ice was close to breaking completely. "Not even the Man in Moon will be able to stop us. Now Jack Frost" The ice broke and I fell through it and into the darkness of the lake. "Is no more." Pitch turned to Hate. "Glad you joined us."

"NO!" Pitch turned around. "How?!" Pitch looked at Manny in shock. "Pitch Black, You will pay for this!" Pitch smiled. "Oh please. Right now I'm way more powerful than you old friend."

"Stop calling me that! We are not friends!" Pitch just laughed. "So this is the famous Man in Moon." War walked up to Pitch. "Not what I expected."

"Hate and War. Not surprised to see you have sided with Pitch Black." Manny landed a few feet away from them. "Whats in it for you?"

"Revenge." said Hate and War in unison. With that Pitch, Hate, and War disappeared. The nightmares surrounded Man in Moon. Nightlight landed next to Mim. He shot a Nightmare with his staff. The nightmare disintegrated into nothing. He shot a few more. Manny was doing the same with his hands. But more and more nightmares kept appearing.

After what seemed like forever. This started to look like a battle they wouldn't win. Then bells were heard through the sky. Then a sleigh appeared. A whole appeared an a boomerang shot out of it. Seconds later the Easter Bunny appeared. The boomerang hit 3 nightmares before flying back to Bunny. Then golden sand whips started hitting the nightmares. The Sandman was on a golden sand cloud. Then the tooth Fairy flew up to the Man in Moon. "Tooth Fairy good to see you." said Manny in a joyous voice. Tooth smiled. "Good to see you too Manny."

In a matter of seconds they destroyed all the Nightmares. "Manny have you found Jack?" North said as he walked over to Manny. The Guardians followed him. Manny just looked at them with a sad face. "I'm sorry, I hate to be the bringer of bad news." The Guardians faces all sadden. "Jack Frost...is no more." They all gasped. Tooth burst into tears. "What do ya mean his no more?" Bunny was furious. "Pitch. Threw him on the lake. He fell through." Then Manny felt a sharp pain in his back. "Aah!" The Guardians all ran to him. On his back he had the same arrow that had killed Sandy a year ago. They looked up and saw Pitch. He laughed and disappeared. The Guardians all looked down at Manny. "Y-you m-must stop h-him." With that Manny faded away.

**A/N: And so the story ends. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know what you guys think. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, Favorited, or just view the story. It means a lot to me. This being my first story and all. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Even if it was a sad ending. Well see you all on my other stories.**


End file.
